The present invention relates to a domestic appliance and a method for operating a domestic appliance.
Speech recognition is already being employed for operating domestic appliances. Operation by using speech recognition means that a user's hands are free for other uses. Apart from that, the user can operate the domestic appliance with speech recognition without dirtying it, e.g. when a domestic appliance for the kitchen is involved and the user is currently engaged in cooking.
DE 20 2013 007 455 U1 discloses a cooker with speech recognition. The cooker has a permanently activated camera. The speech recognition is only activated once the camera has recorded a specific operating gesture by the user. By means of the operating gesture the user signals the wish to make use of the speech recognition facility for the cooker.
EP 1 341 158 A2 discloses a speech recognition facility for a fume extractor hood. The fume extractor hood has a speech operating unit with a microphone. Additionally a sensor is provided, which is used as a motion detector and which only switches on the microphone upon receiving a signal.
The cookers described only provide the functionality of switching a speech control facility on and off. Misinterpretation by the speech recognition facility can occur, however, and therefore incorrect execution of a command, in particular if the user employs a word which the speech control facility interprets as a command while the user was not directing this word at the domestic appliance, but to another person in the room for example.